Felix
by CreationsGoneAwry
Summary: Felix. Jenna can't bear the loss and neither can Isaac. Losing a loved one is truly the worst pain any Adept can ever feel; coping with that loss is even harder to do.


**Felix**

"Felix."

The name slipped off of her tongue with full effort, though she had since found herself saying it several times. Everyone told her it would be alright - he would surely recover with the help of Mia and Piers - but they lied horribly. Nothing was alright - not a thing in the world.

The crisp, cool air caused a chill to creep its way up her spine and she shivered uncontrollably. A single tear slid down her cheek and she wiped it away, sniffling.

A hand was laid on her shoulder. "Jenna?"

She didn't turn around. She didn't need to see who was offering condolences to her right now. She didn't need another breakdown. Instead of speaking, she simply nodded her head, putting a hand over her mouth.

The hand's owner pulled it away and heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry - "

"I don't need to hear it," she said abruptly, cutting off the person. She sniffled again and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a head was laid on her shoulder. Without a doubt they belonged to the owner of the hand.

"He didn't need to leave…" she trailed. She turned around and buried her head into the person's chest, tears now pouring down her face. She felt reassuring hands rub her back and she cried harder.

"You have to let him go," the voice said. The hands and arms tightened around her and the Adept pulled her closer, letting her sob into his armor.

Moments passed and after she had shed her last tear she looked up at the angel's face.

"Thank you, Isaac," she said, tears still in her eyes. They beamed up at the blond boy, trust and love shining through them.

Isaac just smiled and moved his hands from her back to her hands, grabbing and holding them. His expression then turned somber. "He would want you to live your life accordingly."

Jenna looked down at the ground, suddenly taking an interest in the wood patterns of the floor. "I know," she breathed. She glanced around the small room: the other Adepts were in the other room, allowing her to be alone with her deceased brother and now Isaac. The room in which she and Isaac were standing had few windows, perfect for a somber day such as this. Mere feet from where they were standing lay the open casket that held him in it. She whimpered and buried her head into Isaac again.

He grunted from the sudden pressure to his chest and sighed as he rubbed her hands, trying to calm her. She wasn't crying, for she had no more tears left to cry.

"Thank you, Isaac," she repeated.

Isaac nodded. He let go of her hands and began to walk away.

…

Isaac breathed in and out as he sat at the foot of the casket, looking deeply into his lifeless eyes. None of them had bothered closing them; none of them wanted to touch the group's deceased companion and co-leader. The brown-haired Adept lay motionlessly, silently for eternity as Isaac grieved. He never had the chance to speak to him, to tell him he forgave him, rather begging Felix for forgiveness for he did not see the truth. He had seen it, but too late; he realized this as he sat. He never had the chance to say goodbye.

Prox had at last returned to normal, but the Adepts paid full price. None of them thought Felix would fall short of strength; they had seen him as some deity, a silent, almighty being that could never be felled. Now whenever one of the Adepts looked at Felix, his eyes watered and he had to leave the room for he could not bear the pain of seeing that being lying motionlessly. It was far too much of a burden to bear.

It seemed to Isaac that only days prior he was traveling with Felix, attempting to light the lighthouse beacons. If only he would have seen his fate earlier, he thought, perhaps he could have prevented Felix's death.

He wished he had never gone to Prox, even if that meant never seeing his father again. At least his friend would have been safe.

The blond-haired Venus Adept closed his eyes for a moment, opening them one second later. His eyes traveled down to his friend - his _deceased _friend - and his hands moved on their own. Soon they were shutting the lids of Felix's dead eyes.

_Nevermore shall your brown beauties be burdened by the light._

He retracted his hands once he regained control of them and backed away.

"Goodbye, Felix."

His blue eyes set on the path in front of him as he walked out of the room, leaving the coffin and its body.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is just a short ficlet I found when rummaging through my [crappy] stuff in MS Works. (major keyword: angst) I had it about 3/4 finished then slapped up an ending for it. Edited 8/7/11[but still not very good]. Review&critique, please!_

_9/10/13: oh god this sucks ass. But jolly won't let me delete my stories anymore so it's stuck here... Maybe someday it'll get a rewrite! Yayayayay. Maybe with an extra angsty second chapter that tells us how Felix died yayayayay. Just like Years of Loneliness got an extra, unneeded chapter yayayayay._

_~CGA_


End file.
